Flores Salvajes
by HibiscusandColumbines
Summary: "This is your fault" declared Faye, pointing at Skye. "Mine?"replied Skye,"Who's idea was it to use the dark alleyway as a shortcut?." "Girls" hissed Bella, from her position inside the dumpster,"Guys with guns remember? Silence is golden when hiding."


Hey everyone, here is the prologue to our story. Let us begin by saying that it wont be the usual Bella story. While she is a main character she wont be the only one. Two more girls will be joining and the story will be switching between the three of them. Not too worry though, our usual twilight characters will be showing up and will be important to the story, as they should be. New characters will also appear and we hope you will love them much as we do. Enjoy^.^

Twilight of course, does not belong to us but to Stephenie Meyer.

**PROLOGUE**

The hot sun, poured over us as we made our way to the beach. The small trees positioned here and there along the beach road where small comfort as my flip-flop covered feet made their slow decent through the now scorching hot sand. The weather here in Arecibo seemed only to get worse as the day went on.

_I don't know how mom lived here for twenty two years._

In Forks, Renee stood out like a sore thumb. When compared to the pasty white skin of the people of Forks, her puertorican roots showed no matter how long she spent away from her Isla de Encanto. With tanned skin, dark brown hair, and beautiful chocolate colored eyes, she was the envy of every mother whenever she left the house.

"Well, at least she passed some of her genes over.." I mumbled, looking down. My pale complexion, hadn't changed at all in the week we'd been here.

_Guess __you __can__'__t __have __everything._

Looking behind me, I calculate the distance back to the car. My feet, now supporting what i was sure were third degree burns, begged to be put out of their misery. About to make a run for it, I was stopped, as one sets of arms, turned me around, and dragged me farther down the path.

_Damn._

" Running Lola?" asked Faye, her hand clamping down my left arm as she pulled me forward.

Dark ringlets, usually straightened, flowed down her back. Her beautiful azure eyes were glinting as she grinned at me. Covered in a blue bikini set, and short white skirt, with no shoes, _Is __she __crazy?_she continued walking towards the non existing beach.

" After what we had to go through to get you into that suit? I don't think so _Mija_" responded her mirror image. Sporting a green bathing suit and black shorts, Skye helped her twin sister along by pushing me from behind. " We are going to the beach, and you will enjoy it."

Save for her slightly lighter eyes, now covered by sunglasses, they looked identical.

_Not __that __it __matters, __I __swear __they__'__re __the __devil __incarnate. _Being born in October, maybe it wasn't so far fetched.

My two lovely cousins. Faye and Skye Flores. Aunt Catalina's daughters. Only a month younger than me, they were given the taxing chore of showing me everything there was to see in what i was beginning to think of as the vacation from hell.

"My skin is one minute from bursting into flames, my feet will turn into ashes in a second," I responded, " Unless a oasis is waiting on the other side, the only thing I will be enjoying is you dragging my dying body back to the hospital." Pulling on my white one piece with a vengeance, I huffed and averted my eyes to the ground.

"_Ay,__que __dramatica__"_ said Faye, stopping and blocking my view of whatever torture was ahead of me. " Isabella Dolores Swan, you only have two months, _dos __meses,_ so enjoy it while you can. I can assure you leaving _sera __intolerable_."

"Unbearable? Somehow i dou..." I trail off as the view in front of me takes me completely by surprise.

Where the sand ended, a turquoise heaven began. Surrounded by the biggest rocks I had ever seen, the sea pond was concealed from the actual beach. Beyond the rocks, waves could be seen crashing against them. Once in a while, when hitting with enough force, the waves would splash upwards, creating a veil of water that would thunder downwards and hit anyone within distance. People walked alongside the shore, while others sunbathed, or played in the water with friends and family. To my right, overlooking a cliff a lighthouse could be seen in the distance.

An arm wrapped around me, and Skye's head dropped on my shoulder. Still dazed, I almost failed to catch the words whispered in my ear.

_Maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all._

" Bienvenida a Puerto Rico."

Here it is. Our main characters. Please Review and let us know what you think. Chapter 1 coming up soon.


End file.
